Proud
by Lilly Bree
Summary: Who Neville was.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, settings, etc. Anything you've  
ever read that J.K Rowling wrote is her's. I own nothing! Please don't sue!!

"Harry it's time to go dear," Ginny called from the living room, "Do you  
have Lily?"  
"Yeah I just changed her" Harry said walking towards his wife with their 3  
month old daughter.  
"Ok good." She said kissing him on the cheek.  
"We have to take a portkey with Lily, Gin" said Harry as Ginny grabbed the  
diaper bag and nodded.  
In a few seconds they were at Ellenville cemetery with hundreds of other  
witches and wizards wearing black cloaks.  
Harry held Ginny's hand and they walked towards one of the front rows where  
seats were reserved for family and close friends.  
Neville's grandmother was crying lightly and kept trying to keep her  
breathing level normal.  
Ginny's eyes then began watering and she completely broke down. Harry  
grasped her close and rocked her back and forth. Lily was sleeping in her  
carriage now.  
A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione (the newly weds) arrived and sat  
beside Harry and Ginny.  
"Hey Lily" Hermione whispered smiling down at the baby. Ron was biting his  
lip as though if he didn't bite it he would start crying and wouldn't stop.  
Hermione was crying but didn't look ashamed about it.

Slowly, all the rows were filled up and sobs echoed all around. A casket had  
been placed to Harry's right and sunlight reflected off the brass top.  
Moments later, a blond haired girl came and cleared her throat.  
All attention was then on her.  
She cleared her throat again and quickly wiped her eyes then used her wand  
to magnify her voice ten times the usual volume.  
"Hello," She said in a blank voice staring straight in front of herself, "My  
name is Luna Longbottom and I was Neville Longbottom's wife" She finished  
clenching her fists and squeezing her eyes tightly letting a few tears spill  
out. She placed one arm across her stomach and held it there for a moment as  
though thinking before continuing.  
"Neville was amazing. He loved plants and knew a whole lot of curses, jinxes  
and hexes.  
He was my hero. I loved him."  
Luna read her speech for twenty minutes. People were bawling now and Harry  
was still rocking Ginny back and forth. She was a bit calmer now.  


Harry's eyes were glossy and he was slipping away...slipping into memories.

"Harry she's beautiful" Neville smiled leaning over Lily's crib four days  
after her birth.  
"Yeah. Yeah she is." Harry said grinning at his little girl with red hair  
and green eyes.  
Neville placed a well grown plant on her bedside table and watered it with  
his wand.  
"It's a Allic," He said proudly pointing at the blue plant, "It keeps the  
room healthy and warm"  
"Thanks Nev" Mumbled Harry watching as the Allic smiled with it's smooth  
face towards his daughter.  
Neville turned and walked around the room, feeling the many objects in the  
and smiling slightly. After a few minutes he turned back to Harry.  
"Harry, I'm going to be a dad!" He said grinning, "Luna's due in September!"  
Harry was lost for words. That little round faced boy who was picked on so  
badly was starting a family. Harry was so proud.  
"Neville Congratulations!" He said giving him a hug.  
"Thank you," He said, "I'm so nervous. Good thing Luna'll be there to help.  
I hope it's a boy but It wouldn't matter."  
They looked back over into the crib at Lily.  
"I love you" Harry thought staring at his baby.

"Harry come on we have to go say our speech." Ginny was pulling his arm  
lightly and passing Lily to Hermione so she could watch her.  
Harry wasn't even there. He was thinking about all the times he'd spent with  
Neville and how he could never spend time with him again. Neville would  
never see his baby be born.  
Ginny was speaking and the crowd laughed and cried at certain moments.  
Finally, Harry was shuffled forwards and was placed in front of the mantel.  
He looked out into the crowd and saw many familiar faces.  
Dean Thomas was sitting with his muggle wife, Sara. She was holding a small  
boy and looking very blank indeed. Dean was crying and kept rubbing the  
tears away.  
George Weasley was sitting a few rows away with Katie Bell. George was  
bouncing two twin girls on his lap and looking into Harry's eyes.  
Hermione and Ron were smiling at Harry. They had grow up so fast and looked  
so happy together.  


He saw many other people from school and finally realized he was supposed to  
be doing a speech.  
"Hi," He said pulling out some cards with his speech written on it, "I'm  
here to..."  
His voice trailed off. He was here because Neville was dead.

It was Neville's wedding. Harry was grinning up at him and he was one of  
many doing so. Neville was getting married and he of all people deserved it.  
"I do" said Neville smiling at his soon to be wife.  
"You may now kiss the bride" The preacher said as Neville leaned in.  
Neville looked the happiest he had in years. Harry and Ron were whooping in  
the background and Hermione was crying. When they finally broke apart,  
everyone stood up and continued clapping. Neville and Luna walked down the  
aisle together grinning ear to ear. It was great.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered quietly into his ear.  
Harry shook his head and noticed he was crying now. He was still supposed to  
be doing a speech.  
"Sorry," he muttered and took a deep breath, "Neville was great. He was  
kind, happy and brave. I'll miss him so much."  
Harry couldn't read any more of his speech cards. He shoved them back into  
his robe pocket and cleared his throat. He said a few more words but he  
would break down any minute. Why did Bellatrix have to get more revenge?  
Wasn't his parents enough? First the Crucio curse then the killing curse.  
Why? Harry hated that it had to happen but in the end he had been able to  
kill Bellatrix but he couldn't save Neville.

"Neville Frank Longbottom died exactly like his parents."

Harry took a deep breath and shuddered.

"He died proud"

Harry walked off the stage and the entire hall seemed to shake with tears as  
they thought about how they would never see that round faced boy again.

A/N  
I don't really support Neville and Luna but I couldn't think of anyone else  


Neville could go with so I just used her.  
Also i'm not a big Neville fan and I know him and Harry arn't that good of  
friends but this small idea kept bugging me to write it.


End file.
